Never Surrender
by Rescue45
Summary: "You're not going to believe this but my job, and yours now, is to put some white powder into little plastic baggies. Hutch put his head down, "Starsk, I can't do this." Starsky is there with Hutch this time, but will he be enough to keep Hutch from losing his sanity and self control. I got the title for this from one of my favorite videos. Sandybelievers Never Surrender.


Never Surrender

On a nice quiet Saturday, Kenny and Davey decided to go for a drive in the country. They often went on long drives together. They drove a lot around the city, and wanted to get away from it for a while. Davey said, "I forgot to tell you, Starsk, I got an email last night from Lucky."

"Lucky, really? I haven't heard from him in a while. How's he doin'?"

"He said he's on the junior fire team and plans on becoming a firefighter like his dad. He'll be taking Firefighter 1 next month. He's says he's doing good in school. He's really happy."

"He's come a long way since we met him. I'm glad we helped him. You know, Hutch, I always feel like that's one of the best things we've ever done."

"I think so too."

"I'd like to see him again someday."

"Yeah me too, Starsk. Maybe this summer when school's out we can visit him."

They had been driving and talking for a couple of hours when Kenny saw a red light flashing behind him. "I wonder where he's going, Hutch." He pulled over to let the officer pass, except the black and white car pulled up behind him instead.

"You weren't speeding, Starsk. Wonder what he's stopping us for."

"I don't know. Maybe I got a brake light out or something."

The officer got out of his car, "I need to see your licenses, registration, and proof of insurance, young man."

Kenny took his wallet out of his back pocket as Davey reached into the glove box to retrieve the insurance and registration cards.

Kenny handed the officer the requested items and said, "Here you go, officer. I wasn't speeding, was I?"

"Yes, you were. As a matter of fact you were going twenty miles over the speed limit."

Kenny looked at Davey who looked shocked. There was no way Kenny was speeding. He couldn't have been going twenty miles over the posted thirty-five mile an hour limit. The road was winding and there were too many curves. He was lucky to even find a spot to pull over.

The officer looked at Kenny, "Now, son, this can be part of your permanent record. You could lose your license until you're twenty-one for an offense like this."

Kenny and Davey both knew where this was going. They couldn't believe it. Kenny's first reaction was to get out and hit the man, but he knew that would not be a good choice. Davey sensed Kenny's building tension and whispered, "Easy, buddy. Our dads will get them later."

Kenny knew Davey was right and decided to play along instead. He sounded upset and said, "My Dad's gonna kill me. What am I going to do?"

The officer removed his sunglasses and said, "I'll tell you what. You can give me the money for the fine now and it won't show up on your record." Davey was looking out of his side view mirror getting all the information about the police car he could. He memorized the tag number and also noticed the car's bumper had a dent on the right side and he saw a scratch on the driver's door when the officer opened it.

Kenny noticed the name on the name tag of the officer. He asked, "Well how much is the fine?"

The officer said, "Its fifty dollars."

Kenny and Davey both reached in their pockets. Davey said, "I got thirty dollars, Starsk." He handed the money to Kenny.

"Thanks, Hutch."

Together they had the fifty dollars. The officer took the money and told them both that it would be better if this transaction was kept between the three of them. Kenny said, "I sure don't want my Dad to find out."

Davey leaned forward so the officer could see him and said, "I'm not going to tell on my friend here. Thank you for not giving him a ticket."

The officer nodded, got back in his patrol car and drove off. Kenny started his car and said, "What the…"

"I don't know but let's get out of here, Starsk. I'll call Dad."

Before he called his Dad, Davey wrote down everything they remembered about the officer and the car.

Deputy Smitty drove off after he took the money from the boys. He answered his phone as it rang. He told the person on the other end, "I know we need four by next week. These two were too young. Look, don't worry, I'll find two by tonight."

Starsky and Hutch were at the Pits having a cold beer with Huggy when Hutch's phone rang. "Hello, son." Hutch listened to Davey tell him everything that happened. He said, "I want you to come straight back to town. Whatever you do, don't stop. Starsky and I will meet you at Canyon Road. If he tries it again, tell Kenny not to stop. We're on the way."

Starsky put the rest of his beer on the table, looked at Hutch and said, "Now what have they gotten themselves into?"

"A mess; come on I'll explain on the way."

Hutch looked at Huggy, pointed to the beer mugs and said, "Hug…"

Huggy said, "I know, I'll put them on your tab." He smiled at them as he picked up the beer mugs.

Starsky was driving his car as Hutch told him everything Davey had said. Starsky said, "He made them pay him fifty dollars?"

"That's what Davey said. He also said there was no way Kenny could have been speeding going around those curves."

"Do you think we should tell Chief Sterling about it, Hutch?"

"Yeah, I do. I just want the boys back here safe first. We'll meet the boys then have a little chat with the chief."

Starsky and Hutch were driving to meet the boys when Starsky saw a red light flashing behind him. "Hutch, we got problems now."

Hutch looked in his side view mirror and saw the same car that Davey described to him as the one that pulled them over. "We'd better play this cool, Starsk."

"What do you think I was planning on, shooting his tires?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Starsky gave Hutch a disapproving glance. Hutch grinned.

Starsky pulled the car over and Hutch reached in the glove box and handed Starsky the registration and proof of insurance. The officer got out of his car and walked up to Starsky and said, "Sir, I need to see your…"

Starsky cut him off, and said, "Here's my license, insurance and registration. Was I speeding?" He handed the officer the three things.

"You sure were." The officer noticed Starsky's gun as he reached for the papers he was being handed. He stepped back and drew his gun. Hutch tried to draw his but the officer has his gun out and pointed at Starsky. He told Hutch, "Throw it out the window." Starsky glanced at Hutch and slightly nodded. Hutch reluctantly let his gun fall out of his window to the ground. The officer said, "Now you. Slowly toss your gun out of the window."

Starsky said, "We have permits to carry them. Let me explain."

"No. Put it on the ground." Starsky did as he was told and let his gun drop out of the window onto the ground. The officer said, "Now both of you get out of the car. Keep your hands where I can see them."

The officer made them put their hands on the car like they had done to so many criminals in the past. He frisked them both and confiscated their cell phones. As he made them turn back around with their hands in the air, Hutch asked, "Where are you taking us? We didn't do anything." The officer hit Hutch across the face. Starsky made a move to hit him back but the officer pointed his gun at Starsky and said, "I wouldn't."

Starsky stopped and said, "You okay, Hutch?"

"I'm fine." He wiped the blood off of his lip.

Starsky looked away from the blood coming from Hutch's lip and asked, "What's your name?" He couldn't read the officers nameplate.

"Officer. That's all you need to know. Now get in the car."

Starsky glanced at Hutch and knew that if they went with this man they would be in bigger trouble than they were now. "No way. No way we're going anyplace with you. Call your supervisor or the State Police if you want but we're not going anywhere with you."

The officer hit Hutch again and pointed his gun at Starsky and said, "The next time I won't just hit him. Now get in the car." Hutch nodded slightly so Starsky would get in the car. He knew this man would shoot them both if they didn't.

The officer pulled out his handcuffs and made Starsky handcuff Hutch and blindfold him before putting him into the backseat of the car. After Hutch was in the car, the officer handcuffed and blindfolded Starsky and put him in the car next to Hutch. Starsky heard Hutch breathing and felt his presence. He leaned towards Hutch and whispered, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, but I think we're in trouble again."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know maybe the handcuffs or the blindfold."

"I hope the boys call Chief Sterling soon, Hutch."

"Hey, quiet down back there or I'll knock you both out."

Starsky and Hutch knew they'd better be quiet. They had no doubt this man, whoever he was, would do just what he said. Starsky knew he could get out of the cuffs. Hutch had been practicing and could get out of them about half the time. Starsky was hoping this was one time Hutch would be able to. They were both blindfolded but knew what the other was thinking. As soon as Starsky was out of the cuffs, he moved his knee to hit Hutch's twice to let him know, about a minute later Hutch did the same.

They didn't know where they were but knew their best chance to get away was to take off their blindfolds and try to take out the driver when he stopped or slowed down. They didn't need to talk to each other. They had been working together long enough to know they had the same idea in mind. As they took their blindfolds off, the officer stopped the car. Starsky jumped out and tried to grab the driver before he could do anything. The officer hit the gas and took off. Hutch was still in the car but he managed to open his door and jump out. Starsky and Hutch both ran into the woods. After they watched the car speed away, Starsky ran to where Hutch was and said, "You okay?"

Hutch got up and brushed off the dirt off his shirt and pants and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm fine."

Hutch walked into the woods with Starsky behind him. He knew they had to get off the road.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah, Starsk."

Starsky raised his hands in the air, sounded frustrated and said, "Why is it we always end up in the woods? Why can't we be in the middle of the city once in a while? Why is it always the woods? I hate the woods."

"Well, look at it this way, Starsk, at least its not cold this time."

"Let's get outta here. Lead the way."

Hutch started walking downhill. He was just guessing that was the best way to go. He had no clue where they were. He was hoping to find a stream.

Kenny and Davey waited for over half an hour at Canyon Road for his dad and uncle. Davey tried to call them both on the phone and neither answered. "Hutch, I think we need to find help."

"Starsk, I think you're right. I wonder if the same guy pulled them over. Knowing our Dad's, they're in trouble again. Let's call Seth and Austin since they're off today." Davey got on his phone as Kenny started back towards town. They both kept an eye out for any signs of the man that pulled them over. They also looked for Starsky's car. Seth told them to get to the station and they would meet them there. Seth and Austin met the boys at the station along with their partners, Thompson and Martin and took them to Chief Sterling's office. The boys tried to be calm as they explained everything that happened. Davey handed him the paper he wrote all the information on. The Chief immediately put an APB out on the police car, Starsky, Hutch and Starsky's car. The officer's name tag said S. Smitty and he searched the name.

The Chief told the boys they did the right thing by reporting this as soon as they did. He had the detectives follow them back to Davey's house to help explain everything to Jeanne and Debbie who were off work. Kenny called his mom and asked her to meet him at Hutch's. He didn't tell her why, he didn't need to; somehow she knew that Starsky and Hutch were in trouble again. Jeanne arrived about the same time as the boys and the detectives.

When the four detectives left with Kenny and Davey, Chief Sterling called Reynolds and told him everything. Reynolds said he heard the APB put out on Starsky and Hutch and was wondering what kind of trouble they had gotten themselves into this time. When he hung up, he told Johnson the chief wanted them to start the search at Canyon Road. A State Police helicopter was also sent to search for Starsky, Hutch and Starsky's car.

Starsky and Hutch had been walking for hours and were deep in the woods now. It was starting to get dark and Hutch decided that it would be best if they stopped for the night. They never found a stream and both were tired, thirsty and hungry. Starsky started to collect some small branches for a fire Hutch said, "I hate to break it to you, buddy, but we can't have a fire tonight."

Starsky dropped the wood he had collected and started to look a little panicky. He looked all around him frantically, "What no fire? What about animals? How are we going to keep them away?"

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and said, "Starsk, if we build a fire, he'll see it. We can't risk it. It'll be okay, I'm here with you."

Starsky sat against a tree and put his head down, "So, Mr. Woodsman, what do we do now?"

Hutch sat down and leaned against a tree too, "We can sleep against the trees or make a bed out of some pine needles and leaves, your choice."

"Let's make a bed. I don't like to sleep sitting up."

"I don't know, Starsk, you seem to be able to sleep most anytime, anyplace you get the chance."

"Very funny. Do you think there's any place to get water around here?"

"We should probably look around a little and see if we can find a stream or something before it gets totally dark."

Hutch stood up and held out his hand to help Starsky up. Starsky took Hutch's hand and stood up. Starsky thanked him and they started walking around looking for water. It was getting darker and they knew if they were going to make a bed, they needed to get started. It took the two of them about twenty minutes to gather a pile of pine needles and leaves and make a bed. Hutch said, "Sorry, Starsk, it's the best we can do for now."

"That's okay, Hutch, its only for one night. Tomorrow we'll make it back to the car or to town." Hutch didn't say anything. "Hutch, we're lost aren't we?"

Hutch didn't really want to let his partner know that he had no clue where they were but he couldn't ignore Starsky's question either. He had a right to know the situation they were in. He took a deep breath and said, "I have no idea where we are, pal."

"I didn't think so. Its okay, buddy. I'd rather take my chances with you in the woods than with that lunatic in jail."

"Thanks, Starsk.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Kenny and Davey made it back to town?"

"I'll bet they waited at Canyon Road about an hour then called Seth or Austin, they're off today."

"I bet by now the whole department is looking for us… again."

"I know they are."

Starsky chuckled,"You know, Hutch, Chief Sterling sure has spent a lot of time looking for us since we retired."

Hutch laughed and said, "About as much as he did before we retired."

"I guess it will never end, will it?"

"What's that?"

"Us, Me and Thee, all the trouble we get into. It will never end, will it?"

"I hope not."

Starsky and Hutch went to sleep. Sometime during the night Starsky felt Hutch shivering and he huddled close to him to keep them both warm. He knew Hutch hated the cold, even more since his kidnapping a few short years ago.

The sun was shining through the trees as Hutch starting to wake up. He noticed that Starsky had his arm around him and smiled. He knew Starsky must have felt him shivering during the night and wanted to help him keep warm. It was just like his best friend to do what he could. He felt grateful to have a friend as close to him as Starsky was. They were always there for each other. They had gone through as much as any two people could and neither of them ever surrendered. Neither of them had ever given up on their friendship or special bond they shared. All modesty and embarrassment about that closeness was gone years ago. They had nursed each other back to health from several injuries and illnesses and lying here huddled together to keep each other warm was no different. Hutch stayed still for a few minutes so he wouldn't disturb Starsky. A few minutes later Starsky opened his eyes and said, "You were cold."  
"Yeah, I was." Hutch got up and stretched, followed by Starsky. "I hope we find water soon."

"I'd settle for a…"

"I know, one of Kiko's overloaded burritos."

"Or two. Heck I'm so hungry I could eat three of 'em."

"Starsk?"

"Yeah."

"Let's find some water. I promise we can go to Kiko's as soon as we're out of here."

"Promise?" Starsky sounded hopeful.

"I promise, pal."

Chapter 2

They walked for about two hours until they finally saw a stream and drank some water. They talked about trying to catch some fish, but decided that getting home would be better. They knew starting a fire to cook the fish would be dangerous and they could go a few more hours without eating. Hutch thought they might find some berries they could eat. They followed the stream downhill and about noon they spotted a dirt road. Just as they walked out of the woods onto the road they were met by two men pointing guns at them. They recognized one of the men as the one who pulled them over. The other man said, "You boys shouldn't have pulled a weapon on my deputy here and resisted arrest."

Starsky and Hutch looked at the man then each other. They were so not in the mood for this. Starsky pointed his finger at the man and said, "Your deputy pulled his gun on us for no reason. We dropped our weapons when he asked us to, and we have permits for them which we told him we had…"

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder sensing the tension was escalating and Starsky was about to say more or do something he would regret. Starsky got the hint and stopped talking and put his hand down. The man who pulled them over said, "I am Deputy Smitty and the two of you are under arrest, now turn around."

Hutch said, "Now wait a minute. What are we being charged with?"

The Sheriff said, "For starters pulling a gun on my deputy, resisting arrest and they'll be more charges as soon as I think of them. Now do as my deputy said and turn around."

Starsky and Hutch knew they didn't really have a choice so they turned around and let Deputy Smitty handcuff them again. They also knew that they would at least get a phone call. The Sheriff told them his name was Phillips and he hit Hutch in the stomach at the same time Smitty hit Starsky in the face. Starsky knew he was going to have a pretty shiner in a couple of days. The look Hutch gave Starsky let him know not to try anything. They were both tired, hungry and in no shape to take on both men, especially when they had guns. As Hutch started to get into the back of the car, Deputy Smitty took out a syringe and started to give him an injection. Hutch said, "Hey, we don't have to go that route. We won't fight you this time."

Deputy Smitty held the syringe up and said, "I'm not taking that chance." Hutch fought as hard as he could to keep from getting the shot. He wasn't scared of needles or shots from doctors, but this was different. He didn't know what was in it and he was terrified almost to the point of being panicked. Starsky saw the look in Hutch's eyes and knew full well where his panic came from. Sheriff Phillips pointed his gun at Starsky's head and said, "Now settle down or your friend here's gonna get it. Its just a shot to put you out for a couple of hours." Hutch stopped fighting, looked at the gun pointed at Starsky and let Deputy Smitty give him the shot. Hutch leaned against the car and instantly slid to the ground. Starsky was very angry and he tried to hit the Sheriff but the Deputy came up behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder with the other syringe.

Starsky and Hutch woke up in a jail cell. It was a small room about 12 x 12. It had a bunk bed, a sink and a toilet. Hutch was on the top bunk and Starsky was on the bottom one. As he woke up, Hutch felt his head throbbing. He jumped down and went to the sink to wash his face. When he turned the water on, he heard Starsky moan. He turned around and saw Starsky's black eye. At the same time both men looked at each other and said, "You look like hell." Hutch washed his face and wet a paper towel and walked over to Starsky. He sat next to him and said, "Let me see that eye, partner." Starsky turned his head so Hutch could see his black right eye. "Can you see out of it, Starsk?"

"Yeah, a little. I'd be okay if this headache would go away." He rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I got one too. I wonder what was in that shot and how long we were out. Hey, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them we're retired cops." Starsky nodded in agreement.

Just then Sheriff Phillips walked in holding a brown paper bag and said, "Well I'm glad you two finally woke up." He handed Hutch the brown bag and said, "You'd better eat. You'll need your strength where you're going."

Hutch took the bag and said, "And where would that be?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Hutch opened the brown paper bag and took out two sandwiches. He handed one to Starsky and said, "I want my phone call."

Sheriff Phillips, said, "You watch too many TV cop shows. You don't get any calls." He pulled a chair up close to the cell, but not so close Starsky or Hutch could reach him. "See, while you were sleeping, you were tried, convicted and sentenced. In about an hour my deputy is going to take you to the county work farm."

Starsky stood and yelled, as he pointed his finger, "Tried and convicted of what?"

Hutch said, "What sentence and why don't we get a call?"

"Let's see, you were convicted of assault on two police officers, resisting arrest, and speeding. Your sentence is six months at the county work farm."

Starsky turned his gaze away from the Sheriff towards Hutch and said, "Six months at a county work farm?"

"That's what I said. And if you don't behave you'll be there longer, so behave yourselves and you might get out early for good behavior." He stood up laughing and walked out of the room.

Starsky said, "What are we gonna do, Hutch?"

Hutch took a bite out of the tuna sandwich and put his head down. He leaned against Starsky, "I can't do this, Starsk, not again. Not again."

Starsky took the tuna sandwich out of Hutch's hand and sat it on the bed next to him. He put his arms around Hutch and said, "Hey, buddy, it won't be like last time." He could hear Hutch softly sobbing. He knew Hutch was remembering the torture he went through at the hands of Grayson when he was kidnapped years ago. He softly said, "I'm with you this time. No matter what, pal, I'm here. We'll get through this I promise. Don't surrender to it Hutch. Don't surrender to the anger and fear. Remember, we have a lot of people out looking for us and there are clues this time."

Hutch took a deep breath, sat up straight and patted Starsky on the shoulder. He nodded his head as he said, "I'm okay now. Thanks."

Starsky put his hands on Hutch's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye and asked, "You with me now, partner?"

He patted Starsky's shoulder again and said, "I'm with you. I'm not surrendering just yet." He got up and washed his face again. He sat next to Starsky and picked up his sandwich, looked at it and said, "You know this is the first tuna I've had since…"

"I know, Hutch, I know." They both ate their sandwiches knowing they would need their strength for whatever was going to happen.

As they sat there eating, Hutch said, "Starsk, you gave me an idea."

"What's that?"

"Clues. Let's leave them more clues."

"Clues that will let them know we were here and maybe lead them from here to the county farm."

Hutch pulled a button off the mattress they were sitting on. He used it to scratch on the wall 82 & 12 next to the bottom mattress. Starsky said, "Great, they'll know we were here, but how do we tell them where we will be?"

"I'm working on it." He thought for a minute and said, "He said we're going to the county work farm right?"

"That's what he said."

"Do you know of any county work farm?"

"No, do you?"

"I can't figure out where he's talking about."

Just then Deputy Smitty came in smiling holding two syringes. Hutch said, "Here we go again."

Starsky looked at Deputy Smitty and said, "I don't suppose we can talk you out of this?"

"Try to talk me out of it; I'm looking forward to it."

Hutch said, "If you think we're going to just walk over to you and let you give us a shot you got another think coming."

Deputy Smitty said, "I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled out a taser gun he had tucked in his belt.

Hutch noticed what it was and that it had prongs on it that could be shot from a few feet away. Hutch turned away, gritted his teeth and waited for the burning pain that he knew all too well was about to go through his whole body. He was scared and didn't mind Starsky knowing that but he didn't want Deputy Smitty to know it. Starsky knew what Hutch was going through. He was remembering being tased by Grayson. Starsky took a deep breath, put his hand on Hutch's shoulder, looked at Smitty and said, "There's no need for the taser." He nodded and gave Hutch a wink, and then he put his arm through the bars so Deputy Smitty could give him the shot. Hutch did the same thing. He felt weak and helpless but he just couldn't face being tased again. After they were given a shot to knock them out, they slid on to the floor next to each other. Hutch patted Starsky on the shoulder and whispered, "Thanks, pal." They both drifted into a deep sleep. Sheriff Phillips and Deputy Smitty handcuffed and blindfolded them and put them in the back of the black and white patrol car.

Sheriff Phillips said, "They're a little old but we'll still get five-hundred for each of them. Take them to Big John and hurry back we still need to find two more. I got their car in the garage for now, but I'll put it in the lake with the others while you're gone."

Smitty walked around to the driver's side of the car and said, "I know what I need to do. Don't forget to take care of their ID's and car while I'm gone. I'll be back in a couple of hours then I'll find us a couple more. Its only 10 now so I have plenty of time to grab a couple more by nightfall and have them there in the morning."

"I told you I'll put the car in the lake while you're gone. Now get going or that stuff will wear off before you get there."

Chapter 3

The search for Starsky and Hutch had gone on all night. They had a general idea of where to start, but they found nothing. Johnson and Reynolds called Huggy and let him know what was going on. Huggy said he would see what he could dig up. Seth and his partner James Thompson stayed at Hutch's place with Starsky and Hutch's wives and boys. They didn't think they were in any danger, but wanted to stay to give them morale support. They all finally went to sleep around 4 a.m. Davey woke up first and started fixing breakfast for everyone. Kenny heard him and went into the kitchen. "You know, Starsk, I can't believe he's gone again."

Kenny put his hand on Davey's shoulder and said, "Me either, but they're together this time."

At the same time both boys said, "And as long as they're together they'll be okay." They both chuckled a little.

Davey flipped the bacon and said, "I wonder how many times we've said that over the years?"

"Too many, my friend, too many. I just can't help but feel its my…"

"Don't go there, Starsk. Its not your fault. No way its your fault. Why would you even think that?"

"I was the one who got pulled over."

"Yeah, you got pulled over, but you weren't speeding. We made our Dads promise not to feel guilty years ago about things like this. I think its time we make ourselves the same deal. This isn't our fault, Starsk."

Seth, who had just walked into the kitchen, and said, "No its not your fault, Kenny." He walked toward the stove and smelled the bacon. "Neither one of you is responsible for what ever happened to them."

"I guess you're both right." Kenny said as he opened the refrigerator and got out the carton of eggs. Seth took the eggs and broke them into a bowl and started beating them with a fork.

Davey said, "I wonder what they're going through this time. Seth, what do you think is going on, and I want the truth?"

"I don't know, Davey, but I promise a lot of people are looking for them and we will find them." He put his hand on Davey's shoulder and one on Kenny's. "We'll find them, guys. We won't stop until we do."

"What can we do? We want to help. We're old enough now." Kenny asked hoping Seth would give them something more to do than sit at home and wait.

Seth shook his head. He knew how bad they both wanted to help find their dads but it was too dangerous. "Not this time, guys. We need you to stay here."

"I could drive back to where I got pulled over."

Jeanne came into the kitchen followed by Debbie and Thompson, "Oh, no you won't young man. I'm going crazy enough worrying about your dad and uncle. I'm not going to let you go traipsing off after them."

"But Mom…"

Debbie said "I think your Mother's right, Kenny. We're worried enough about them without having to worry about you boys as well."

Davey finished making the scrambled eggs as Seth took the last of the toast out of the toaster. He started to put the food on plates and Kenny took them to the table. Everyone sat down to eat as Davey poured them coffee.

Thompson smiled and said, "Thanks, guys." He took a sip of his coffee "Partner, I think Kenny may be onto something."

Kenny looked hopeful, "You think we can go looking then?"

"Not hardly. Hear me out. Seth, what if Starsky and Hutch were pulled over like Kenny and ended up getting arrested? They may be in some jail. What if we went to the same place Kenny did and get arrested?"

Jeanne said, "You want to get arrested. Oh, that's great, then we can be worried about four of you instead of just them."

Thompson ignored Jeanne and said, "I like it. I think it'll work. Johnson and Reynolds are in charge; let's call them and see what they say."

"Good idea." Seth replied as he finished his breakfast.

Thompson picked up his cell phone and dialed Johnson's number. He explained what they wanted to do. Johnson asked them to come to the station and meet them in Sterling's office. Thompson hung up and said, "I think he liked the idea. We're going to meet them in Sterling's office." He turned towards Jeanne and said, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Seth added, "I promise we'll bring them back. He's right, we'll be fine. Reynolds and Johnson will keep track of us." He looked at Davey and Kenny and added, "You boys did the right thing. We have a place to start."

Seth and Thompson met with Reynolds and Johnson in Chief Sterling's office. Sterling said,"I'm not really in favor of this you know."

Seth said, "What is it Starsky and Hutch say? Oh yeah, we're going fishing."

Thompson added, "And we're the bait."

Johnson said, "Would you rather Reynolds and I get arrested?"

"I said I wasn't in favor of it. I didn't say I didn't think it was a good plan. But I want you to take every precaution. I want to know where you are at all times."

Johnson said, "We've already thought about that, Chief." He reached in his pocket and took out two small round metal objects. "With this little baby we can not only track you but we'll be able to hear you."

Reynolds said, "We won't be able to talk to you, but you can talk to us. Both of you take off one of your shoes."

Seth looked puzzled, "Our shoes?" He took off his left shoe and Thompson took off his right one.

Johnson shook his head and said, "Rookies. Yes, your shoes." He reached for Seth's shoe and put the tracking device on the inside of the shoe near the toe area and handed the shoe back.

Thompson said, "How accurate are these things? How long will they stay turned on?"

Reynolds said, "They have special batteries that will last about six days and they're accurate within ten feet. You just need to make sure you keep your shoes with you. If you don't find Starsky and Hutch within six days, we'll pull you out." Seth and Thompson nodded as they put their shoes back on and tied them.

Seth asked, "So whose car are we going to use?"

Thompson said, "Mine. Its already here."

Seth and Thompson handed Johnson their guns and their ID. If they were arrested, they didn't want to be caught with them. They also had the radio taken out of Thompson's car before they left. Chief Sterling gave them the usual 'be careful' speech as they left the office.

A police helicopter had flown over the area looking for Starsky's car but didn't spot a thing. When Thompson and Seth left the station, the helicopter had been called back. It took Thompson almost two hours to get to the place where Kenny had been pulled over. Once there, it didn't take long for Smitty to pull them over. As soon as the black and white was spotted behind them, Seth said out loud, so Johnson could hear them, they were near Canyon Road and they were being pulled over now. Deputy Smitty walked to the car and asked for the usual driver's license, registration and proof of insurance cards. Thompson handed him the requested papers and said, "I know I wasn't speeding so why'd you stop me?" His plan was to get arrested, so he thought the tough-guy approach would help.

Deputy Smitty put Thompson's papers in his pocket, drew his gun and said, "Oh, a wise-guy uh. We'll let's see how smart you are in jail. I bet you cry for your mommy. Get out, both of you."

Seth said, "Now look what you've done, Thompson." They both got out of the car and put their hands up when the Deputy told them too. He handcuffed them both and put them in the back of the car. Seth and Thompson had been taught by Kenny how to get out of the cuffs but this time they wanted to be arrested so they left them on. Just like Starsky and Hutch, they were blindfolded so they couldn't tell where they were. They were both hoping the tracking devices in their shoes were working or they would be in trouble. They were also hoping they would see Starsky and Hutch when they arrived wherever it was they were headed. It took about thirty minutes for Deputy Smitty to drive to the jail. He took the blindfolds off Seth and Thompson and threw them in the cell. Thompson said, "Hey, don't I get a phone call?" Deputy Smitty didn't respond he just walked away with a smirk on his face.

Seth and Thompson sat down on the bottom bunk. Seth said, "Well we made it this far."

Thompson started looking around for any clues that Starsky and Hutch had been there. He got up and walked to the sink. Seth started to put his head on the bed when he saw two numbers scratched on the wall. He whispered, "Thompson." Thompson turned around and walked back to the bed and sat down. Seth pointed to the numbers 82 & 12 that were scratched in the wall.

Thompson smiled and, hoping Johnson and Reynolds would hear them, said, "That's Starsky and Hutch's old badge numbers. They were here."

"Yeah, but I don't see anything telling us where they went."

They heard the door open and Thompson said, "I think we're going to find out pretty soon."

Sheriff Phillips saw Deputy Smitty when he came with two more prisoners. He just got off the phone with Big John at the work farm and was told he didn't want any new prisoners for two days. The Sheriff told his Deputy that they would just hold on to these two for a couple of days then transfer them to the farm.

Sheriff Phillips and Deputy Smitty came into the small room where Seth and Thompson were being held. The Sheriff said, "Well boys, seems like you got into a little bit of trouble in our town. Now we don't take to kindly to strangers speeding through our town. I don't like it when someone takes a swing at my Deputy here."

Thompson said, "He's lying. We never took a swing at him."

Seth followed his partner's lead by saying, "Let us outta here and we will do more than take a swing at him."

Sheriff said, "You two are going to be our guests for a couple of days so why don't you just sit back and relax. You ain't going anywhere."

Thompson said, "What about a phone call? I demand you let us use the phone."

Seth nodded and said, "Yeah, I demand a phone call."

The Sheriff smiled and said, "Didn't my Deputy tell you the phone is out."

Seth said, "Give me my cell phone."

"That's against our policy. No cell phones for the prisoners. Sorry you'll just have to accept our hospitality for a while." The Sheriff and Deputy Smitty left.

Seth said, "A couple of days. I hope you heard that Johnson. Give us a couple of days. Don't do anything until they move us. Starsky and Hutch aren't here, but they were."

Johnson and Reynolds heard every word Seth and Thompson were saying. They also knew exactly where they were. Johnson said, "It was pretty smart of Starsky and Hutch to write their badge number on that wall."

"They knew we'd come looking for them. We'd be the only ones to know what those numbers mean."

"I guess there's nothing we can do until the good Sheriff moves Seth and Thompson."

"I hate this part. Sitting and waiting. Especially when we don't know what's happening with Starsky and Hutch."

"I know what you mean, partner. I hate this part too."

"You know, Johnson for retired people, they sure get into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but I think they wouldn't have it any other way. They'd be bored just sitting at home on the porch swing."

"When we retire, I'll take the porch swing." They both chuckled.

Chapter 4

Starsky was sleeping off the effects of the shot he had been given when he heard a voice saying, "Hey, mister, wake up. You need to wake up."

Starsky moaned but opened his eyes. Suddenly remembering everything that happened, he sat up quickly. He rubbed his head hoping to get rid of the headache that had returned. Starsky saw a young man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, about six feet tall with dark brown hair and eyes.

"My name is Mark Greenwell. I know you got a headache but you need to wake up before he comes in here. Trust me; you don't want him to wake you up."

"Yeah, I'm awake. My name is Starsky." Remembering Hutch was with him he added a sense of urgency to his voice, "Hutch. Where's Hutch?"

"Is he the man that came in with you?"

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"He's over here." He stood up, with Starsky right behind him, and went to a cot a few feet away.

Starsky bent down and gently put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and said, "Hey, buddy, wake up. Come on Hutch." Hutch didn't move.

Mark sounded frantic as he said, "Please wake up."

Starsky took his eyes off of Hutch, looked at Mark and asked, "You said I wouldn't want him to wake me up. Just who is 'he' and how does he wake up someone?"

"He is Big John and his favorite method of waking someone is by using a taser. Sometimes he beats us."

Starsky shook Hutch harder now. He wanted to spare him this nightmare but would rather Hutch wake up this way than by a taser or a beating, "Hutch, come on I need you to wake up now."

Hutch started moaning and he opened his eyes and said, "You couldn't give me five more minutes?"

"I'm afraid not, pal. This is Mark and he tells me you'd be better off waking up before someone else comes in and wakes you."

Hutch rubbed his head as he sat up. Looking around he asked, "Hi Mark, I'm Hutch. Where are we? What kind of place is this?  
Mark said, "This is your worst nightmare."

Hutch said, "I don't know about that. I've had some pretty bad nightmares." He stood up and noticed that he was in a room with about twenty Army-like cots, each with a blanket. There was a door at each end of the room. There were no windows, no pictures on the walls or decorations of any kind. The walls were cement. "What kind of place is this anyway?"

"They call it a work farm and they mean it. We work from sun-up to sun-down, seven days a week."  
Starsky asked, "Just what kind of work do they have you doing?"

"You're not going to believe this but my job, and yours now, is to put some white powder into little plastic baggies. Others here have different jobs, like unloading the trucks and checking the quality of the merchandise."

Starsky noticed the terrified look Hutch was trying to hide. He put his hand on Hutch's arm and said, "It'll be okay, Hutch."

Hutch put his head down, "Starsk, I can't do this."

"Come on, buddy, don't surrender, don't quit on me now. I'm here this time."

Mark said, "This time?"

Hutch said, "It's a long, long story. I'll tell you about it someday if we get out of this."

Starsky said, "_When _we get out of this mess."

Mark said, "I was supposed to get Big John when you woke up so you can start work." He sounded genuinely concerned for their safety and added, "Look, just do what they tell you to." He leaned closer towards them and whispered, "They killed four people just last week for trying to escape."

Hutch didn't really want to know the answer to the next question he asked Mark, but he asked it anyway, "Mark, how long have you been here?"

Mark sounded very depressed and put his head down and said, "They told me I was sentenced to three months, but I've been here almost a year now."

Starsky started to say something when the door at the far end of the hall opened and a man walked towards them. Mark said, "I was just coming to get you. They just woke up."

"Good now get back to work, boy." Mark nodded and ran off. The man looked at Starsky and then Hutch and said, "My name is Big John." He looked at Starsky and said, "Now Hutchinson…"

Starsky cut him off and sarcastically said, "Nope. I'm Starsky, he's Hutch."

"Sheriff Phillips said you might be a problem." He slugged Starsky in the stomach so hard he almost fell down. Hutched reach out to Starsky and helped him stay on his feet. Big John looked at Hutch and asked, "Are you going to be a problem too."

Hutch almost sounded defeated as he said, "We won't give you any more trouble."

"Good. Now get your friend and follow me."

Hutch grabbed Starsky's arm and whispered, "Come on, partner, lets do what he wants just for now. I promise we'll get him later."

Starsky nodded and knew that Hutch wasn't about to surrender just yet. It was part of the good cop/ bad cop game they often played. Big John took them to another room and handcuffed them each to a chair. Starsky and Hutch could get out of the handcuffs, but they saw two guards with guns pointed at them and knew they would be killed if they tried anything. Starsky asked, "What are you going to do to us?"

"We'll now, that depends on the two of you. If you do as you're told this will be the only time you will see this room."

Hutch asked, "What is this room?"

"This is the room where I teach you the rules. Rule number one is no talking to me or the guards unless you're asked too." He hit Hutch in the face, "You just broke rule number one."

Starsky's instincts took over and he got out of the cuffs and took a swing at Big John connecting with the man's stomach with a force so hard the man doubled over. The guards quickly sat Starsky back in the chair. He was fighting them every step of way until he was tased and fell to the floor. Starsky was held down by the guards as Big John hit him several times. Hutch yelled at him to stop and said they would do whatever they were told. He was scared they would kill Starsky if the beating didn't stop. Big John finally stopped and the guards let go of Starsky who fell to the ground. One of the guards took the cuffs off Hutch and told them both to follow him. Hutch bent down and whispered to Starsky, "I got you, buddy. Let's go before he does something else. Can you stand up for me?"

Starsky reached his hand up towards Hutch's and said,"I think so." Starsky stood up with help from Hutch. The guard walked away and Hutch knew they'd better follow him.

Big John was waiting on the other side of the door for them. He had a smile on his face and said, "Now, that was lesson one. You don't want lesson two."

Starsky and Hutch followed Big John to a larger room where they saw about twelve men, as Mark said, putting white powder into baggies. Big John led them to the dressing room where they were told to put on white overcoats and masks. He told them if they were caught without their masks on there would be serious consequences. If they were caught trying to sample the merchandise they would be killed. Hutch whispered under his breath, "No chance of that ever again." Starsky heard him and patted his shoulder to let him know he was there for him.

After they were dressed they were taken to a spot on the table and shown how to accurately weigh the heroin and put it into the baggies. Trying to drag the whole thing as long as they could, Starsky and Hutch pretended not to understand how to accurately measure it. They kept putting in too much or not enough. Starsky asked what it was they were putting into the baggies. Hutch kept pretending to sneeze and even coughed all over making the heroin go all over the place. They didn't want to find out what lesson number two was, but they didn't want to cooperate either. Big John finally had enough of their antics and he pulled Hutch off his chair and punched him giving him a fat lip. Starsky was about to hit Big John when he saw two guards pointing their guns at him. He helped Hutch back up instead. Big John said, "Now if the two of you are done playing your games, get to work; if not, I can take you back to the other room for lesson number two. There won't be a third lesson."

Starsky and Hutch both nodded and simultaneously said, "We're done." Big John took their chairs away and said, "You can stand and work since you have so much energy." Starsky watched as Hutch put the first little bit of heroin in the bag. He knew how much Hutch loathed doing this. He knew Hutch was remembering every minute of how he had been kidnapped and held down as he had been forced to become addicted to this stuff. He had fought so hard all those years ago to rid himself of the addiction he had to heroin. This poison, he was now being forced to put into bags so others would suffer the same fate. Starsky fought back his own tears as he remembered holding his partner, his best friend, in the bed above Huggy's bar as he watched Hutch go through withdrawal from it. He watched as Hutch gritted his teeth while being forced to fill the bags with just the right amount of the white powder. Starsky measured out the proper amount and put it in the bag. He wasn't sure how much of this Hutch could take without giving in and giving up. He was sitting right next to Hutch but didn't want to take the chance of either of them getting beat up again or taken to the room for lesson two by talking to him. He did the next best thing; he slid his foot so it touched Hutch's. He knew Hutch would know he was there with him and he wasn't going through this alone, not this time. He could see a very subtle grin under Hutch's mask.

Hutch was a very strong, emotionally stable man, but he thought this might be more than he could take. He was filling the bags as slow as he thought he could get by with. He was fighting memories of two separate kidnappings. He remembered being held down as he felt the sharp stabbing pain of the needle going through his skin. He remembered how he became addicted to this stuff and how at the end he looked forward to the shots. He was terrified that whoever was in charge would make that all happen again. Even though that was way back in the 70s the memories were still there as vivid as it was yesterday. He wasn't sure if he could fight it again. Hutch was also remembering the time a few years ago when he was kidnapped and tortured at the hands of Scott Grayson for almost four months. He was really struggling with everything he was thinking and feeling. He was getting lost in all those bad thoughts until he felt Starsky's foot touching his. He remembered he wasn't alone. He knew, as they always said, 'any problem we face together is already half solved.' He snapped out of his despair and managed a little grin to let Starsky know he wasn't alone either. They would get through this together, no matter what.

They spotted Mark sitting at the end of the table. He was working to fill the bags with the heroin as were the others. One of the guards walked behind Starsky and hit him across his back with what looked like a miniature whip. He yelled, "Mind your own work." The hit was hard enough to knock Starsky off balance and he hit the floor. Hutch stopped to help him up and he was hit too. "Now, both of you get back to work. Keep your eyes to yourselves." Starsky got off the floor and they both went back to putting the heroin in the bags.

The work day was finally over and they were taken to a dining room where they were given dinner, which consisted of a bowl of vegetable soup. Starsky and Hutch were glad to be able to sit down again. It was a hard concrete floor they had been standing on for hours. After they ate, they were led back to the bunk room with everyone else. There was a guard at the door but the men seemed free to talk and kill time. The others introduced themselves to Starsky and Hutch. Each had their own story of how they were kidnapped and forced to work. It appears that Mark had not been there the longest but at twenty-two he was the youngest. Steve, a man in his early thirties, said that his car broke down near Canyon Road and Sheriff Phillips offered to help him and instead he brought him here and that was thirteen months ago. As far as he knew that's when the whole operation started. Another man, Mike, said he overheard Deputy Smitty say that they get five-hundred dollars for every man they bring here. Not only that, they get a bonus of five-hundred dollars a month for every person that survives. Mike works in the receiving room. His job is to check the quality of the heroin. Mark said Sheriff Phillips would be filling the spots of the four men that were killed last week trying to escape. Starsky and Hutch were both taking in as much information on each man as they could. They didn't know who they could trust and who they couldn't. Neither of them said anything about being ex-cops. Hutch said, "My friend and I were just out for a drive and he was arrested for speeding."

Starsky, following Hutch's lead and continued, "I've been known to be a bit of a hot-head and the good Deputy didn't like being challenged."

Steve asked, "Is that how you got the black eye?" Starsky nodded.

The men were told by the guard that it was time for them to get on their cots. Mark didn't know Starsky or Hutch, but he sensed they were best friends and had been for a long time. He also knew somehow it was important that these two stay close together. There was something about them he liked, something he trusted. He might be able to tell them his secret. He had a feeling that Starsky and Hutch may be the way out of this hell hole and back to his own family. He was in the cot between Starsky and Hutch and told Starsky that he would trade with him so he could be next to his friend. Starsky smiled, thanked Mark and climbed in the cot next to Hutch.

After everyone was asleep, Starsky whispered, "Hutch, you awake?"

"Yeah, buddy, I'm right here."

"You okay, pal?"

"This is hard, really hard, but yeah, I'm okay. I hate to see you go through this, but I'm glad you're with me."

"Me and Thee, buddy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I think Me and Thee could use a little help from Them and They this time."

"Hutch, we'll get out of here. I know they're looking for us. Johnson and Reynolds probably have a plan."

"I think I know what their plan is. I think Seth or Austin will show up within a couple of days and I'll bet they'll be wearing a tracking device."

"How do you know that?"

"Think about it. If we were still on the force and our friends were taken like this, what would we do?"

"You're right. We'd get caught speeding or something to get arrested by good ole Deputy Smitty. So all's we have to do is stick it out a few days."

"That's what I'm counting on. Now, lets say a week goes by and we're still here, then we'll have to come up with a plan B."

"You really are okay aren't you?"

"As long as I have hope, and there's always hope. Of course your being here has a lot to do with it. I don't think I could do this again without you."

"I'm glad I'm here, pal. I'd rather be here with you than to think of you going through this by yourself." They drifted off to sleep around midnight.

The next day they were woken up at six by a guard yelling at them all to get up. He told everyone they had two minutes to shower. They were given a bowl of oatmeal to eat and taken to the room where they filled the bags with heroin. Starsky was seated so Hutch was on his left side and Mark was on his right. Mark took a chance and whispered to Starsky throughout the day to let him know more about how the place was run and who was in charge of the whole operation. It was a known drug lord by the name of Frank Middleton. Starsky and Hutch knew that name, but there were no pictures of Middleton, no one knew what he looked like. Sheriff Phillips and Deputy Smitty were in charge of bringing men to what they call the work farm. Starsky and Hutch had enough evidence to put them all away for life when they were found. They were hoping to get more information on Middleton.

Big John was in charge of keeping the workers in line and he did a good job. The least little bit of resistance or slacking off would not be tolerated. Starsky and Hutch found that out the hard way yesterday and they were about to learn it again today. Big John came in and saw Starsky and Hutch talking to Mark. The guards were ordered to take all three of them away. Starsky tried to keep the blame away from Mark and said,"Hey, it's not Hutch's or Mark's fault, it was me. I was talking, not them."

Big John laughed and looked at one of the guards and said, "Take him to the _beating room_, take the others to solitary. Let them all think about it a while. Mark, I'm disappointed in you."

Having Starsky with him was the one thing that was keeping Hutch from losing his sanity and when Big John said he was going to take him to _that room_ again he yelled, "No. Don't hurt him." He struggled against the guards that were holding him back.

Starsky didn't want anything to happen to Hutch and he knew Hutch was on the verge of losing what little self control he had left. In a stern voice he said, "Hutch, calm down." Hutch stopped fighting and looked at Starsky. He put his head down looking like he was totally defeated but he said, "Starsk, never surrender, no matter what."

Starsky nodded and knew that was Hutch's way of letting him know that he hadn't given up yet and he was sure help would come. Acting defeated was just a ploy. Hutch was always thinking his way out of tough situations. He would find a way this time too and Starsky knew it.

Hutch was taken to a dark room and left all alone. He sat in the corner with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms around them. He put his head on his knees, rocked back and forth and let the tears flow. He had just told Starsky that he would find a way out, but he didn't know what to do. Right now he felt defeated and so alone. He thought for sure Starsky had been killed. After what seemed like hours, he managed to take a deep breath and wipe away his tears. He sat there alone in the dark trying to feel Starsky's presence like he'd done so many times in the past. He said quietly to himself, "Pull yourself together Hutchinson." He stood up and paced as much as much as he could in the little room, which was about 8 x 8. After a few minutes of that he sat down with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees palms up. He sat and calmed himself down taking deep breaths in and letting them out slowly. He could finally feel Starsky's presence; he was sure of it and smiled to himself. He whispered, "Starsk, I know you're still alive. I can feel you. Whatever they do to you, don't you surrender to the fear and anger. I promise if you don't surrender, I won't either. We'll get through this."

Starsky had been taken to what Big John called the attitude adjustment room. He tied Starsky's hands above his head and proceeded to hit Starsky a couple of times in the face giving him a bloody, fat lip. Then Big John hit him in the abdomen. Just before he slammed the door shut, he said, "This is lesson number two. I don't give a third lesson, but in your case I might. If I have any more trouble out of you, your friend will get the same treatment."

Starsky didn't say anything but he was thinking there was no way he would let Hutch go through this, not again. He wasn't about to give up either. As he spent the night tired and sore with his hands over his head, he hoped Hutch was right and Seth, Austin or anyone from the department would come soon. He knew Hutch was almost always right about things like this and held onto that thought. He told Hutch not to surrender, not to give up and he wasn't about too either.

Mark wasn't worried when he was thrown into a room similar to Hutch's. He knew his way around the place and how to get out of this little room without being seen by the guards. He knew where Starsky and Hutch had been taken and he wanted to help them. He liked them and thought if the three of them worked together maybe someday they would find a way to escape. He snuck out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some water. He knew Starsky had been beaten up and would need water. Next, he went to the room where Starsky had been taken. He quietly opened the door and saw Starsky standing with his hands tied above him. He looked dead, Mark's heart skipped a beat as he whispered, "No, not him. Please don't let him be dead."

"I look that bad. I thought I was doin' pretty good." Came the weak reply from Starsky.

Mark sighed and said, "Shhh. Here I thought you could use some water."

Mark held the water up to Starsky's lips so he could drink, but Starsky turned away and asked, "Hutch. Where's Hutch?"  
"I know where they took him, but I haven't seen him yet. Here drink this, you need it." He drank a couple of sips and asked Mark how he got away. Mark told him that he had been there for so long he knew his way around the building and he had been in this room a couple of times when he first came. He told Starsky that he was sorry he couldn't let him down but if he did they would all be killed.

"Can you get a message to Hutch for me?"

"I'm going to check on him next, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I said number eighty-two and one day."

"What does…"

Starsky said, "He'll know what it means. Listen, I'm going to trust you, but you have to keep this a secret okay?" Mark nodded and said that he could keep secrets. "Okay, Hutch and I are retired cops."

Mark smiled and said, "I had a feeling you were cops. That's why you seem like such close friends, you were partners weren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You work so well together and call each other by your last names. I have a secret I've never told the other guys, but my dad's a cop too. He works in Los Angeles. I was visiting a friend when I was arrested by Sheriff Phillips." Mark put his head down and said, "I know he thinks I'm dead by now."

"Yeah, we're partners. We've known each other a long time. Mark, I promise we'll get outta here. I know there are people looking for us. They won't give up until they do." Mark gave Starsky more water then he left to give Hutch the message from Starsky.

Mark quietly opened the door to Hutch's room and found him asleep in the corner with his head against the wall. He didn't want to startle the man and quietly called his name, but Hutch didn't move. A little louder he said, "Hutch, wake up. I gotta tell you something."

Hutch rubbed his eyes and said, "Mark?"

"Yeah, its me. Listen, I can only stay a minute. I just saw Starsky."

Hutch sat up and sounded hopeful that he had been right and Starsky was still alive, "You saw him? Is he okay?"

"Shhh. I saw him. He looks pretty rough but said to tell you number eighty-two and one day, whatever that means. He said you would know. He also told me about you two being ex-cops and that you were partners for a long time." He gave him some water.

Hutch smiled, he was glad Starsky found a way to let him know he was still alive, "Mark, if you see him again…"

"I will. He said you would have a message and I told him I'd come back if I don't get caught first."

"Tell him number twelve and half a day."

"Okay, but what does all that mean?"

"Starsky's badge number was eighty-two and one day is his way of telling me he's hurt but he'll be okay in one day."

"Oh, I get it. Your badge number was twelve and you're not hurt so half a day will let him know that. By saying it that way you both know I'm not just saying something you both want to hear." Hutch nodded. Mark told Hutch about his dad being a cop in LA and said his dad and partner are best friends too. Hutch told him almost the same thing Starsky did about getting out of here. Mark was beginning to have a little hope. He felt better than he had in a long time. Hutch told him he had been kidnapped by Grayson just a few years ago and held for almost four months. Mark said, "That's why Starsky's so worried about you. That's why he said he was with you _this time_."

"Yes, that's why. I was in pretty bad shape when I finally escaped. It took me a while, but I got away then and we will all get away from here too. Hang in there, Mark, don't surrender to the fear and anger. Starsky and I will help you."

"I won't. I haven't given up yet. I'm gonna give him your message now. He's worried about you. I can't come back, but we'll all probably be released in the morning to go back to work. Mark was able to sneak back into Starsky's room and gave him the message from Hutch. Starsky smiled knowing that Hutch was safe and that Hutch also knew he was okay too. Mark said he had to get back to his room or they would all be in big trouble. The next morning, none of them were allowed to have breakfast, but they were put back to work.

Chapter 5

Two days had gone by and Seth and Thompson were worried about what was happening to Starsky and Hutch. They were also a little worried because today was the day they were told they would be moved. It was about 9 when Deputy Smitty came in holding two syringes. Seth said, "If you think we're going to just walk over to you and let you give us a shot you got another think coming." Thompson nodded in agreement as he didn't want a shot either.

When Seth saw him take out the taser, and said, "On second thought, a shot might not be that bad, Thompson." Neither of them wanted to be tased and they knew once tased, they would be given the shot anyway. They let the deputy give them the shot, the same as Starsky and Hutch did.

Seth was lying on the cot when he heard an unfamiliar voice waking him up. He sat up rubbing his head from the headache he had. It was Mark that woke him and he said, "You need to wake your friend. You don't want Big John to wake him, he'll use a taser."

Seth got up and walked to the cot Thompson was lying on and woke him up. They introduced themselves to each other then Seth asked where they were. Mark told them about the work they would be doing and that they should do as they were told.

Big John came in and said, "I'm Big John and as long as you do as you're told you won't have any problems. You're going to be here a while so you may as well get used to it now."

Thompson said, "I'm Thompson and this is my friend Seth and we have no intentions on doing anything for you."

Following his partner's lead, Seth said, "Not a thing." They were both really hoping the microphone and tracking device were working or they would be in big trouble.

Big John smiled and said, "Is that so?"

At the same time Seth and Thompson said, "Yep" in a very determined tone.

John slugged Thompson and pulled out a taser and tased the both of them. Seth and Thompson hit the ground yelling from the pain. There was nothing Mark could do but watch. Big John said, "Mark, they get five minutes to get to the dressing room. Make sure they get there or they'll get more of the same every five minutes until they do."

Mark nodded and Big John left the room. Mark helped Seth to his feet and Seth helped Thompson. The way these two worked together seemed familiar and he remembered what Starsky said about someone coming for them and he asked, "Seth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Seth replied rubbing his arm where the taser hit him.

"Do the numbers eighty-two and twelve mean anything to you?"

Seth and Thompson smiled at each other and Seth replied, "Yes. Are you telling me you know where Starsky and Hutch are?"

Thompson asked, "Are they okay?"

"They had a rough night but they're okay now. You're cops too aren't you?"

Thompson nodded at Seth telling him to go ahead and tell Mark. Since he knew Starsky and Hutch's badge numbers, they knew it would be safe to tell him. Seth answered, "Yeah, we're here to help them."

Mark had been told to take them to the dressing room where they would be given masks and lab coats, when he did, Big John was there and said, "I've decided to give these two a different job."

Mark looked surprised and said, "Where do you want me to take them?"

"You go back to your job, Mark. I'll take them with me." Mark nodded and quickly went back to his spot on the table. It was only because he was trusted by Big John that he was allowed to be in charge of new men when they arrived. He didn't want to mess that up now by asking too many questions. He took his spot at the table next to Starsky and whispered, "Seth and Thompson are here. I don't know where Big John took them but they said they're here to help you. We'll probably see them at dinner." Starsky nodded and winked at Mark. Starsky told Hutch what Mark had just said.

Big John had taken Seth and Thompson to the first room Starsky and Hutch had been taken to their first day. They were handcuffed and beaten like Starsky and Hutch were. Big John told them they just had their lesson number one and, like he told Starsky and Hutch, they wouldn't like lesson two. Next, Big John took them to the docking area. It was their job to unload the trucks as they came in with the heroin. They had to unload the fifty-pound ceramic statues, put them on a table and break them and retrieve the bags of heroin that had been stuffed inside. Next, they had to take the bags of heroin to a different room where two more men opened the bags and checked the quality. They took the heroin to the work room where everyone else put it in bags to be sold on the streets.

Seth and Thompson talked as much as they could about what they were doing. Seth said the license numbers of the two trucks so Johnson and Reynolds could pick them up too. Thompson and Seth decided to tell Reynolds and Johnson to give them more time to find out more about the operation and to locate Starsky and Hutch. Their work was physically exhausting. The statues looked like gold monkeys and they had to carry them to a table twenty feet away then break them with a hammer that was chained to the wall. After that, they had to put the bags of heroin in a box. If they didn't move fast enough they were hit on the back with a small whip. They had to move about one-hundred statues each in about four hours. They were not allowed to sit or stop for any reason. Their feet had been shackled so they had to take short steps or they would fall. By the time the trucks were unloaded their arms and legs were so sore they could hardly lift them. Seth said, "Man, I thought I was in better shape than this."

"So did I. We need to hit the gym, my friend." Thompson said as they both were allowed to sit down so the guard could remove the shackles.

They joined the others in the dining room and were happy to see Starsky and Hutch although they couldn't show it. Mark was the only one who knew the four men knew each other and he kept it their secret. His dad was a cop and he knew the importance of keeping their cover. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew there was a good chance that there was finally an end to his confinement. Seth and Thompson sat across from Starsky and Hutch so they could talk. The only person close to them was Mark and they knew they could trust him. As soon as he sat down, Seth asked, "Are you two okay? Man, we've been worried about you."

Hutch said, "We will be now. You guys are a sight for sore eyes."

Starsky said, "Please tell me you have a plan other than getting caught and sent here."

Thompson said, "Of course we do. We have a tracking device with microphones in our shoes."

Hutch said, "Let me guess, Johnson and Reynolds can hear everything we say. Hi Johnson, hi Reynolds. Tell our wives and boys we're okay please."

Starsky said, "Johnson get your feet off the dash. Reynolds hates that."

Seth said, "You got it. They can hear everything. The plan was once we found you to raid the place and get you out of here. We had no idea there would be so many here."

Thompson said, "They can't talk to us so we have to hope they can still hear us."  
Hutch took a sip of his water and said, "We'll in about ten more minutes we will all be taken to the bunk room for the night. The best time for a rescue would be anywhere from about a half hour from now until about five when they wake us up. If you two can hear me an hour from now would be a good time."

Starsky said, "I'm betting we can take out the guard in the room and we can get everyone on the floor. All the prisoners will be there in the bunk room, we should all be safe there."

Seth said, "Johnson, I hope you're hearing all this."

Johnson and Reynolds were sitting in Reynolds' car and had heard everything since turning on the microphones. They knew exactly where Seth and Thompson were and equally important, they knew where Starsky and Hutch were too. They were glad their little plan worked. Johnson laughed when Starsky told him to get his feet off the dash. He said, "How does he do that? How'd he know?"

"He's a good detective. Now get your feet off my dash." Johnson sat up and took his feet off the dash.

They called Chief Sterling and let him know what was going on. Chief Sterling called Jeanne and told her Starsky and Hutch had been located and they were okay. He told her they were hoping to raid the place soon and they should be home tonight.

Starsky and Hutch had a plan and they were counting on Johnson and Reynolds to rescue them and everyone else. Johnson heard Seth give them the tag number of the delivery trucks and Chief Sterling placed a tail on them. When this was all over there were going to be a lot of arrests. Austin and his partner, Bill Martin, were advised of the situation and were working with Johnson and Reynolds. They were arranging for the raid to take place in one hour. That should give them enough time to get everyone into position.

After they were taken to the bunk room, Starsky told Mark to spread the word they wanted everyone on their cots until the action started. Once the action started, he wanted them under their cots to be safe and out of the line of fire.

Seth and Thompson would stay as close to the guard at the door as they could and be ready to take him out. They all wished they knew for sure the exact time Johnson and Reynolds would make their move. Starsky noticed everyone sitting on their cots instead of standing around talking and there was a nervous excitement in the air. Starsky and Hutch both knew everyone knew and understood the plan. Mark was on the cot next to Starsky and whispered, "I hope you're right and this works. I've dreamed of this day for a long time."

Exactly one hour had passed when everyone in the bunk room heard shots being fired. The guard in the room managed to fire a couple of shots before Seth and Thompson could get to him. Everyone had ducked under their cots as was the plan, everyone except Mark, who saw the guard aiming for Starsky. He stood up and jumped between the guard and the bullet that was meant for Starsky. Starsky and Hutch saw Mark hit the floor covered in blood. Starsky ran to him and said, "Please don't be dead, Mark. Please don't be." Hutch took off his shirt and held pressure on the wound. Mark had been shot in the abdomen, there was a lot of bleeding, and he was unconscious. It was only a couple of minutes until Johnson opened the door and saw Starsky holding Mark with tears in his eyes. Johnson got on the radio and called for the paramedics.

Reynolds came in right behind Johnson and said, "We have everyone under arrest. Its safe now, everyone can leave. You'll all be taken someplace safe until your families can be reached." No one moved. No one walked out of the room. They waited until the paramedics came. Starsky asked the paramedics if Mark would be alright. The paramedic said he wasn't sure, that it looked like there was a lot of internal damage and his blood pressure was very low at 80/65. They gave Mark an IV and put him on oxygen. The medic also said since it was such a long ride to the hospital, they would call for a helicopter to meet them. Mark was put on the stretcher and as he was being taken out of the bunkroom, everyone clapped and cheered.

Starsky and Hutch followed the paramedics outside and watched as Mark was being loaded into the waiting ambulance. Starsky looked pale and said, "Hutch that could've been me. Did you see what he did? He saved my life."

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and said, "We all saw it, buddy. Come on let's go to the hospital. The best thing we can do for him now is to find his family."

Johnson and Reynolds had arranged for a bus to take the rest of the captives to a hotel where a buffet had been set up for them. They had access to phones and were allowed to call their families.

While Seth and Thompson went to the hotel with Reynolds, Austin and Martin, Johnson took Starsky and Hutch to the hospital to be with Mark. When they arrived at the hospital, Jeanne and Debbie were there with the boys. Chief Sterling had called them and told them they would be going to the hospital. That didn't surprise them, but what did was the fact they weren't the ones hurt this time. Starsky and Hutch embraced them all in one big group hug. They were happy to be back with their families again. Starsky and Hutch both had a lot of bruises from the beatings they had over the last few days. Debbie and Jeanne were concerned when they saw them. Starsky and Hutch assured them they were fine that nothing was broken. Chief Sterling walked slowly towards them and said, "I hate to break this up, but Starsky I got that information you wanted. I knew you'd want to make the call yourself."

Starsky let go of his family and said, "I'll be right back. I have to make this call."

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's arm and said, "We'll be here when you get back."

Starsky left and found a quiet room to make the call. Starsky took a deep breath and let it out before dialing the number. He wanted to be able to tell Mark's dad that he had been found and everything was alright. Instead he had to tell him that after being captive for almost a year he may die tonight from a bullet meant for him. The phone on the other end rang and an older male voice said, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Officer Greenwell?"

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?"  
"Officer Greenwell, my name is Dave Starsky I'm a retired detective in Bay City. Your son, Mark, is at the Bay City Memorial Hospital. Its a long story and I will explain everything when you get here. I can arrange for a helicopter to bring you here if you'd like."

"No thanks, Detective Starsky. I can get one from my department, it will be quicker. Can you tell me how my son is? Oh my God, I can't believe he's been found."

"He's been shot. He's in surgery right now."

"It will take me about an hour to get there." He told Starsky that Mark's mother had died a couple of years ago and Mark and his younger brother, Mat, meant the world to him.

Starsky and Hutch waited with their families until Mark's Dad, Richard, and brother arrived. Starsky told them how Mark had been shot trying to save him. Hutch told them how Mark snuck out of the bunkroom to help at the risk of his own life. Hutch said that they should be very proud of Mark. Richard said he's always been very proud of both his boys.

The room was dark and quiet when Mark finally opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw his little brother, Mat, and smiled. Then he felt someone holding his hand. He turned his head and cried as he said, "Dad."

Richard said, "We're here, Son, Mat and I are both here for you. You're gonna be alright."

Chapter 6

Starsky and Hutch were very happy to wake up in their own beds the next day. They had only been gone a few days but it was an emotionally draining couple of days. Hutch had a couple of nightmares during the night and was glad that Debbie was there to remind him that he was safe at home again. Debbie woke up earlier than Hutch and fixed breakfast for him and Davey. As they were sitting at the table eating, Johnson called and asked Hutch if he would pick Starsky up and come to the station. Hutch said they could be there in about an hour.

Debbie and Jeanne were off work for the day and they decided they would do some shopping while their husbands were at the station. Davey wanted to go to Kenny's for a while to see some of his new magic illusions he'd been working on. They all said they'd meet at Kiko's for lunch around noon. Hutch said he would keep his promise to take Starsky there when they got back. He knew Starsky wasn't about to let him forget that he made that promise.

Starsky and Hutch walked into Chief Sterling's office and Hutch poured himself a cup of coffee. Starsky shook his head no when asked if he wanted one. Hutch sat down in one of the chairs holding his coffee, while Starsky sat on the arm of the same chair. Hutch said, "So what's up?" Starsky reached for the cup of coffee Hutch was holding on to. Hutch turned it away from Starsky's grasp frowning at his partner.

Johnson said, "We made a lot of arrests last night. We caught several people at that little work farm, Big John was killed in the shoot out, we also pulled over those two trucks that were making all the deliveries and Deputy Smitty is now behind bars."

Starsky asked, "What about Sheriff Phillips and Middleton." Then he remembered his car, "Hey, what about my car, where's my car?" He noticed Hutch had put the cup of coffee where he could reach it and he gently took it away from Hutch before Hutch knew it was gone.

Reynolds said,"About your car well we think its umm. Well there's this lake by the jail." Hutch was about to take a sip of his coffee when he noticed his hand was empty. He glared at Starsky who smiled and handed him back the empty cup.

Hutch said, "Forget about your car, it can be replaced. I want to know about Phillips and Middleton."

Chief Sterling said, "They got…"

Starsky jumped up, as predicted, and yelled, "How'd they get away. You know he's just gonna set up shop someplace else."

"Starsk, calm down it's not their fault they got away."

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just that… well, Hutch and I went through hell those few days." He sat back down, Hutch patted his leg.

Johnson said, "We know they'll go someplace else. We…"

Just then Starsky's phone rang and he knew by the ring tone, You Find Out Who Your Friends Are, it was Huggy. He answered it and everyone else was quiet. "Yeah, I know where it is." There was short pause, "Thanks a million, Hug." He hung up and said, "Huggy got a tip on where Phillips is. He doesn't know about Middleton yet."

Johnson asked, "Where?"

"You know that little town, Williams, just north of here?"

Johnson and Reynolds both said, "Yeah."

"He was spotted there last night."

Hutch got a worried look and said, "Starsk?"

Starsky had the same worried looked and he picked up his cell phone to call Kenny. There was no answer. He called the house phone, again no answer. Hutch tried Davey's phone and there was no answer.

Johnson said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hutch said, "Phillips pulled Starsky and Kenny over. He's got his address." The four of them jumped up and ran out of the office.

Davey pulled up to Kenny's house and went inside and told his Aunt and Stepmom goodbye. As Jeanne and Debbie drove away they didn't think anything about the green car that turned onto the street and parked in the street next door. Kenny and Davey went to the bedroom so Kenny could show Davey some new things he'd been working on. There was a knock on the door and Kenny said, "I'll get it, Hutch." He looked through the peephole and saw Sheriff Phillips and another man he didn't recognize. Instead of opening the door he quietly headed back to his room when Phillips broke the door down.

The Sheriff pulled his gun and said, "I know you and your little friend are here alone, call him in here. The two of you are going for a ride with us."

Kenny said, "I'm alone and I'm not going anywhere with you."

Davey heard the Sheriff and went across the hall from the bedroom to the bathroom and hid in there. He was going to wait until the Sheriff walked by but heard the Sheriff hit Kenny and called, "Hey, Starsk, who is it?"

Kenny fell down when he was hit, but he got back up and took a swing at the other man. Davey knew that Kenny needed help and he went into the living room and saw Sheriff Phillips and the other man. Davey ran up to Phillips and kicked him with a roundhouse knocking him into the wall and unconscious. The boys heard the phones ringing, but couldn't answer them. Davey yelled, "Starsk, get the cuffs."

Kenny ran into his parent's room and got his Dad's old cuffs out of the nightstand and came back in the living room just in time to see the other man pull a gun on Davey. Kenny yelled to distract the man long enough for Davey to give him some kind of karate hit; he didn't know what it was called, in the chest. The man hit Davey back and Davey twisted the man's arm breaking it. Kenny smiled and said, "Nice work, Hutch." He put the handcuffs on Sheriff Phillips and Kenny found some rope he used in his magic illusions to tie the other man up with and took the guns away.

Davey said, "Good team work there, partner."

Kenny noticed that Sheriff Phillips was starting to wake up and he told him, "Now you be good or I'll let my friend here beat you up again. You picked on the wrong people this time."

Davey said, "An offense like this could be part of your permanent record. Come to think of it, it's going to be 'cause you're not gonna bribe us."

Davey just picked up his cell phone to call his dad when they heard the sirens outside. Kenny ran outside and ran to his dad and said, "Dad, Uncle Dave, the Sheriff's inside with some other man. They tried to take us. Davey fought them off."

Starsky saw the bruise forming on the side of his son's face and said, "Are you alright, Kenny?"

"I'm fine. The other guy has a broken arm." He smiled as he led the way into the house.

Davey was standing over the two men daring either of them to move so he could hit them again. He saw his dad and said, "Uh, Dad, I think they both need a doctor."

Hutch laughed at the men and said, "You picked on the wrong family this time."

Kenny said, "That's what I told him."

Starsky said, "This was lesson number one. Behave yourself, you don't want to see lesson two."

Hutch chuckled and said, "Oh, he'll get lesson two when he goes to court. Johnson get them outta here will ya before I turn Davey loose on them again."

Johnson helped Sheriff Phillips up and said, "Let's go."

Starsky pointed at Sheriff Phillips, looked at the other man and said, "I know he's Phillips. You, I hope are Frank Middleton."

Sheriff Phillips stood up, looked at Davey and said, "I'll get you one day for this, Starsky."

"He's Starsky, I'm Hutch and anytime you think you're big enough just let me know."

Hutch put his hand on Davey's shoulder and laughed. Johnson and Reynolds took the two men into custody. Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Now can we go to Kiko's, I'm hungry?"

"Sure, partner. Anything you want."

They saw Jeanne and Debbie pull up and told them they would explain everything over lunch at Kiko's. Starsky, Hutch and the boys helped to bring in the groceries and after they were put away they went to Kiko's.

Starsky ordered what Kiko now called the Starsky Special. Hutch groaned when it was brought out. He couldn't believe one person could eat so much at one time, but that was Starsky. He loved his Mexican food. Hutch was sitting across the table from him and smiled.

Starsky and Hutch spent a lot of time the next few days talking about what they had gone through at the work farm. Starsky suspected that Hutch was feeling bad about some of the things he had felt while at the farm. Starsky finally got him to admit it one night as they were sitting on the pier. Hutch told him about the guilt he had and that he couldn't handle all the memories that place brought back.

They talked about it for a long time and Starsky said, "Hutch, you didn't surrender to the fear and anger. You hung in there. You did handle it when it counted. You hung in there with me and I'm so proud of you, buddy."

"I promised you I wouldn't surrender. When they took you away that night, I promised you I wouldn't surrender if you didn't."

They lifted their cans of beer they were drinking, clanked them together and at the same time said, "Never surrender."

The next day, Chief Sterling asked Hutch to bring Starsky to the station. He told Hutch what he wanted them for and Hutch smiled. He picked up his buddy and took him to the station. As they arrived Starsky and Hutch saw their friends outside. Hutch said, "Get out, partner."

"Hutch, what's going on?"

"You'll see. Trust me, you'll like it."

"I trust you with my life, Hutch." He got out and as he walked towards their friends they took a step away from the car they were standing in front of. It was a brand new shiny red Ford Mustang. Sterling said it was compliments of the department. His car had been found in the lake along with several others. Starsky was so happy he was all smiles and said, "It's even red."

Hutch's response was, "Oh goody, another tomato." He laughed and said, "We'll at least this one isn't a striped one."

"Hutch, let's take her for a drive."

"Tell you what, meet me back at my house and we'll drop off my car." Starsky thanked Chief Sterling and his friends and followed Hutch to his house.

One month later, everyone that had been held and forced to work at the work farm was in court to testify. Mark made a full recovery and his Dad and brother were both in court sitting with him. Steve and all the others had been reunited with their families and we're all getting their lives back in order. Phillips, Middleton, and everyone else involved holding the prisoners were sentenced to life in prison.


End file.
